1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board fixing structure of a heatsink fan, and more particularly to a circuit board of an outer pole type heatsink fan, wherein the fixing structure may be assembled and fixed easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heatsink fan structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 is disclosed in the applicant""s Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 382412, comprising a base board 90 having a shaft 91 for supporting an impeller 92 to rotate. The outer periphery of the blades 93 of the impeller 92 is combined with a magnet ring 94. The base board 90 is provided with multiple poles 95 for fixing winding coils 97, and an outer frame 96 is mounted on the base board 90. The magnet ring 94 may induce with the coils 97 of the base board 90, so that the impeller 92 may be rotated, and the blades 93 may drive the air to flow. The base board 90 is provided with a controller, and a sensor 98 that may detect the variation of polarity of the magnet ring 94.
In the conventional heatsink fan structure, the controller and the sensor 98 are fixed on the base board 90, so that the mounting work is more inconvenient. In addition, the sensor 98 is remote from the magnet ring 94, so that the sensor 98 cannot detect the variation of polarity of the magnet ring 94 exactly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a circuit board fixing structure of a heatsink fan, wherein the circuit board may be fixed rapidly and conveniently.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a circuit board fixing structure of a heatsink fan, wherein the sensor of the circuit board may be located at the optimum detection position of the permanent magnet of the rotor, for detecting the variation of polarity of the permanent magnet of the rotor exactly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a circuit board fixing structure of a heatsink fan, wherein the conducting wire of the circuit board may be fixed efficiently, thereby preventing the conducting wire from being detached from the connection point when the conducting wire is pulled.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a circuit board fixing structure of a heatsink fan which includes a housing having a pivot portion having a periphery provided with multiple poles. The housing is provided with a pair of positioning seats and a conducting wire receiving socket. The two positioning seats are formed with two insertion grooves. A circuit board is mounted in the insertion grooves of the positioning seats of the housing, and has a sensor and a conducting wire. The conducting wire may pass through the conducting wire receiving socket of the housing.